Forbidden Love
by N.V.9
Summary: She was a duke's daughter. He was a merchant's son. Their love was never meant to have been but still it was. COMPLETE


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

She was the daughter of a duke.

He was the son of a merchant.

Everyday she would walk the market.

Everyday he would watch her.

She would smile when she saw him and he would hold out a flower befitting her.

When she walked away he'd watch her until she was gone.

And so lived the young merchant, forever nothing more then the boy that gave the young girl a flower.

X~x~X

"Shikamaru, get your head out of the clouds and get to work." Shikaku called to his only son.

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru groaned as he stacked crates in the back. How was he going to see Ino if he was always back here in the badly lit room? How was he going to give her the pink rose he found? Looking over at the blooming rose he sighed. It would match her clothing today. Ino always wore a pale pink and white dress on Mondays. She wore that color in honor of her late mother.

"What if she passes and I'm still back here? She'll think I did not remember her." Shikamaru groaned to himself.

"Boy, you might as well forget the girl. She will never marry below her status." His mother warned with a smack to his head. "Now when you finished this, go to the docks and buy some fish for supper."

Shikamaru groaned again. Why was his mother always so negative? Did she not know that he was in love and had been since the first day he saw Ino walking side by side with her mother when they were but children? Of course she did. It was the reason she went out of her way to make sure he was never there to give Ino her flower. Ever since the first one, she'd give him a chore that would send him away for a while. Yet each time Shikamaru always came back sweating, exhausted, but smiling as he bowed and held out the flower to his beloved.

However, even he couldn't be back in time from the docks to see Ino. He could wait but it would be half an hour before she would walk by either alone or with friends. In that time he would already be done and still have fifteen minutes to wait. If he took to long his mother would scold him. If he left it would take him an hour to get to the docks and another one to get back. Even riding his father's old horse it would take the same amount of time.

"Boy aren't you done yet?" His father asked amused as he dug through one of the crates. "Here it is."

"Father how am I going to give the flower to Ino?" Shikamaru sighed fixing the last crate in place after unpacking it.

"I'll give it to her." Shikaku shrugged.

"Won't Mother get angry?" Shikamaru asked surprised.

"If I can marry a woman from another country and be in love with said woman, why can you not fall for a duke's daughter?"

"Thank you Father." Shikamaru grinned handing over the the flower. "Tell her I'm sorry that I could not be here, that I was needed elsewhere. Tell her I shall see her tomorrow and that-"

"I got it boy. Now go do as your mother say's or else we are both in for it." Shikaku grinned shooing his son off.

Shikamaru blushed as he grinned and walked out of the shop. Best get on with it or he'd be starving for dinner.

X~x~X

"Ino, I do not know why you must come to this market everyday." Sakura sniffed lifting her nose. "It's full of peasants. Should your maids not be here buying whatever it is you need?"

"Sakura," Ino sighed, "I enjoy a walk everyday. I do hate to be trapped in doors all of the time."

"More like she wishes to see her prince." Tenten giggled.

"Prince? In the market?" Hinata asked confused.

"Not a true prince, Hinata." Sakura sighed. "Her market love. The merchants son in the corner shop."

"Oh, he is handsome Ino. Perhaps he is your prince." Hinata smiled sweetly.

"He is a prince. He may not be in title but he's a man better then a prince." Ino sighed dreamily.

"It's a forbidden romance. One that no duke's daughter should look for." Sakura reminded Ino as she held on to her arm. "Now you should look toward the Uchiha's. They have two sons both in line to be Duke's from both sides of their family." Sakura sighed dreamily. "Imagine life with them."

"Is not the youngest engaged?" Hinata asked frowning.

"Yes he is. With a foreign Duchess." Tenten said. "The other is also said to marry soon, but none know who his bride to be is."  
"He is to marry one of the King's daughters. He has so many of them that I do not know which one." Ino remarked feeling butterflies in her belly as they came closer to the Nara's shop. She wondered what kind of flower she would gain today.

"What of Gaara? He is a very power Noble." Sakura sighed. "Can you imagine the lifestyle of one so powerful?"

"Father is trying to get a marriage between myself and him." Hinata confided blushing.

"Hinata why did you not tell us?" Ino asked surprised.

"I have yet to know the answer . I did not wish to get my hopes up for not." Hinata's blush deepened.

"When you marry, for there is no 'if'," Tenten stated weaving her arm through Hinata's and Ino's, "Will you leave to his estate and never return?"

"Never is a awfully long time." Ino remarked. "You must visit us."

"Of course, you are all my best friends, I could not leave nor forget you." Hinata smiled.

"So Hinata will marry a noble man. Tenten is set to marry a bishop. I will marry a duke and Ino will marry the merchant prince." Sakura laughed. "Come lets enter this shop, I have need for a new hat."

The three watched Sakura enter a beautifully decorated shop.  
"Reminded me again why we are friends with her." Tenten stated with an annoyed frown.

"Because we are being forced." Ino said causing the other two to laugh.

"She is not always so bad." Hinata replied.

"Hinata, darling, you must stop defending wild beast." Tenten stated walking into the shop. "Come along Hinata we have need of a new hat." She mimicked Sakura earning giggles from the others. "Ino go visit your prince. For if you do not, I will."

"Alright." Ino smiled moving on.  
"You should not be walking alone, Ino." Naruto said appearing to her right.

"I'm never alone. I have you as my guardsmen." Ino replied earning a snort from said guardsmen.

"Not much of a guardsmen if you keep running off on me. I am surprised your father keeps me employed."

"It's because you are the best." Ino smiled at his crooked grin, "But I am better."

"Ouch." He flinched in jester, as if she hit him. "Off to visit Shikamaru again?"

"Of course." Ino blushed trying to be rid of the butterflies.

"Then I shall step back until I am needed." Naruto bowed and faded away.

Yet Ino knew he was never far. He would do all that he could to keep her safe. Though he was the same age as Ino, perhaps a few months younger then she, Naruto was her protector, he was also her brother of sorts. A brother that would die for her in a heart beat. Pushing that disturbing thought away Ino straightened her shoulders and held her head high. She had to look the best for Shikamaru. Her beloved could not see her looking anything but.

As she came to the shop she hid a frown of disappointment when he was not anywhere in sight.

"My lady," a man called walking out of the shop, "I am Shikaku, father of Shikamaru. I come in his place to give you the rose that he was unable to give you." Shikaku bowed handing her a rose, "He gives his deepest regards and utter disappointment for not being present."

"Thank you sir Shikaku." Ino giggled taking the beautiful rose. "Tell Shikamaru, that perhaps I shall see him tomorrow."

"Of course my lady." Shikaku bowed again and excused himself.

Smelling the rose Ino, turned back toward her friends. She will see him tomorrow. Repeating that in her head she hid her disappointment.

"All is well Ino?" Tenten asked walking out with a box.

"He was not there today, his father gave me a rose in his place." Ino smiled showing them the flower.

"It is beautiful." Hinata gushed.

"Most likely stolen." Sakura said.

"Oh hush. You are jealous that no man will give you a flower." Tenten snorted earning a glare from Sakura.

"It's not that they will not give me one, it's that I will not accept one from one so far below me."

"And any above you will not deem you worthy of getting one." Tenten glared back.

"At least I am not being forced into a unwanted marriage such as yours." Sakura hissed back before stalking off.

"Tenten, I am sorry for what she said." Hinata said touching the girls arm.

"It is the truth. I do not wish to marry the bishop but it is to be done. Excuse me I wish to return home." With that Tenten walked off with her guardsmen Lee right behind her.

"Come Hinata, I am not in the mood to walk a moment longer." Ino said softly watching Tenten disappear within the crowd.

"Sakura is truly cruel." Hinata said sadly turning toward their homes.

"She is a bitch." Kiba, Hinata's guard replied as he moved to their side along with Naruto. "Forgive my words, but none better can describe her."

None said anything as they all silently agreed.

X~x~X

"Ino, daughter." Inochi called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming father." Ino replied moving quickly down the stairs all the while wondering where Naruto was. Perhaps father gave him the day off. "Yes?"

"Ino I have some fantastic news." Her father smiled steering her toward the sitting room.

"What is it father?" Ino asked becoming caught up in his excitement.

"I have done something that I believe you will love." Inochi smiled pleased with himself. "I have made you a match."

"A match?" Ino asked confused.

"A marriage match." Inochi went on. "Soon the ton will know that my daughter is to marry one of the king's sons. You will marry Kabuto, first in line for the throne."

"What..." Ino asked faintly. She had to have heard wrong. Please do not let it be true.

"I know it is surprising but, not to worry my dear. Now I'll leave you to prepare for your wedding." Inochi smiled patting her hand and standing.

Once he was gone Ino sat in silence. She could not marry the king's son. She was in love with another. Slowly she stood and walked up the stairs. Once in her room she walked to her bed, falling to her knees only inches from it as she cried.

X~x~X

"Did you hear?" Shikamaru's mother said as he sat at the table for lunch. Ino should be walking by in an hour. So why wasn't his mother trying to send him away?

"Hear what?" his father asked taking a piece of bread.

"Lady Ino is to be married." His mother said meeting Shikamaru's shocked eyes. "It is all over the papers. She's marrying Prince Kabuto. It is said to be a grand wedding."

"Wh-what?" Shikamaru stuttered out. That couldn't be right. Ino was meant for him. Not for the prince.  
"She must feel such excitment. Marrying a prince!" His mother smiled. "Did I not tell you that you were wasting your time on her?"

Shikamaru bit his lip and took off running. Ignoring his mothers calls he ran faster.

"Did you really have to break the boys heart?" Shikaku asked with an empty tone as he pushed back his chair and left his wife to wallow in her own guilt.

X~x~X

"Are you alright Little Sister?" Naruto asked, using his long ago nickname for her as he walked beside her.

Ino said nothing, her face hiding the heartache he knew she was feeling. If he could save her from this he would. What could a guard do for a future princess but follow orders.

"I feel as if my heart is broken." Ino whispered quietly.

"Then mine shall break as well." Naruto replied stopping her. Turning her chin he gently tilted it up to meet his eyes. "Tell me what you wish of me and I will do all in my power to do it."

"Take me away." Ino's voice trembled.

"If that is your wish. It shall be done." Naruto said seriously.

Ino blinked shocked eyes at the seriousness in Naruto's voice and face. He would really take her away to avoid this. "Never will I have a closer friend." Ino smiled softly and gave him a hug. "But I cannot let you risk your life in such a way. Just thinking it could cause your death."

"But if you are not happy I care not." Naruto replied kissing her hair. Pulling away, he took a step back. He would not tarnish her reputation in such a way. "My offer still stands."

Ino nodded and looked away. Taking a breath she set them back on track. Could she do what Naruto was implying? Could she run and cause scandel to her family? To the father that loved her so much he did all he could to find her a good match? Could she disgrace Naruto in such a way that he would be looked down upon for the rest of his life?

"Naruto?"

"Yes Ino?"

"Can you do me one favor?"

"Anything."

X~x~X

Shikamaru felt completely broken. It had been a week since he last saw Ino. It had been a week since he heard that she would marry another. A prince. Why did she have to marry a bloody prince? Did she not love him? Was she just playing with his heart, making him think and believe things that would never happen?

With a curse he took a drink from the bottle of ale and threw out his arm, knocking over everything on his shelf. With another curse he grabbed anything he could and threw it at the wall.

When he could grab nothing else he fell to his knees and cried into the floor. He cried until his heart felt numb and his tears no longer flowed.

When he came back to the world he was curled around the bottle and the sun was beginning to disappear. Rolling on to his back he looked toward his ceiling.

His mother was right. Ino could never love a merchants son. She was a lady and he... he was nothing. He would forever be nothing.

"Eighteen years I loved you." He rasped. "Eighteen years I've wasted on you."

Getting up he looked around his room. All of this for her. All of this and she will never be mine. With anger riding him again, Shikamaru gathered a few belongings. Writing a note for his parents he left it on the upturned desk and left. There was no way he would stay and worship the new king that took his beloved.

X~x~X

"I am searching for Sir Shikamaru." Naruto bowed toward Shikaku. "Will he by chance be here?"

"You've missed him." Shikaku sighed meeting the blond's gaze.

"Will he be back soon?"

"I highly doubt that. He's gone for good. Left last night he did."

"Do you know where he went?" Naruto asked surprised. Please don't let him have been to late.

"No. Just gone was all he wrote." Shikaku stopped cleaning his windows in front of his store. "Was there something Lady Ino wished to say?"

"More like wish to do." Naruto replied soflty. "But I came to late." With a nod toward Shikaku, Naruto turned away. Now he had to break the news to Ino.

X~x~X

"You are no longer needed." Kabuto smirked down at the kneeling figure that was Ino's guard. "The king has his own guardsmen that will protect my bride."

Ino stilled in shock beside her new husband. "But my lord-"  
"No Ino, though he comes as a brides payment, to keep him is to say we are not adequate enough to protect the future Queen. I already have new guardsmen waiting to take over." Kabuto said motioning three guards to come forth. "They will keep you safe. You have no need of him." he sneered at Naruto's tensed body. "Be gone from my sight."

"Yes my lord." Naruto replied dully, standing he looked into Ino's eyes before turning away.

Ino watched in tears as her best friend and brother left her side for the last time.

"Come Ino, lets be off, I have things that must be done." With that Kabuto took her arm and steered her away from the giant chamber as he led her to their rooms. "You will stay here until I can return. Your guardsmen will wait outside the door and do not try to leave love." He warned as he kissed her cheek and left her.

Once alone she moved to the window and looked out on to the garden. It was beautiful but empty. Empty of any emotion or person. It was a painting without life. It was her future. Letting the tears fall she continued to watch the garden in silence.

X~x~X

"Naruto!" Ino cried holding on to him for all that she was worth. "Naruto!" Letting her tears fall as she repeated his name over and over again. Trying to prove to herself that he was real. It had been four years since she last saw her best friend.

In all that time she was dead inside. Every night she was forced to bed that dreadful man that was her husband as he tried to force his child in her. She was isolated, from the world. Everyday she was caged in her room, only allowed freedom to pretend she was in love with the bastard prince. She knew not of her friends, save for the small letters Kabuto read before her. She knew not of her family. She knew not of anything beside the fear as her husband beat her into submission only to rape her in the end. She knew nothing but the beatings because she could not conceive his child.

Naruto said nothing as he held the tiny figure close. He allowed his tears to fall freely. The day he was dismissed from Ino's side he was dismissed from Inochi's guards. His reputation was ruined because it was said he could not even make it as a kings guard let alone a poor fellows protector. Inochi did not wish to lose him, but Naruto knew he was trying to protect his family.

In three years Naruto went from a respected guard, to a poor man fighting his way in the street, to working a ship of the trade. Now he made a living as a horse trainer in the new land, going from place to place but never truly having a home.

It had taken two years for word of Ino to reach his ears. When he heard of the cleaverly disguised notes to Hinata and Tenten who in turn told him, Naruto returned back to the kingdom. It had taken a year before he could get close enough to even send Ino word that he was here. It had taken another year to plan her escape.

Now here she stood, before him. Crying out her anguish.

"Naruto, please take me away now. I do not care what becomes of me, just set me free." She begged meeting his gaze. "If I must die to be set free so be it."

"Death is never the answer, little sister. Not yours." Naruto frowned. "But come and we both shall be free."

Ino nodded as she got back on the horse he had stolen from the king's stable. Jumping up behind her Naruto whispered into her ear, "One day I'll kill him for you."

X~x~X

"Captin, there is a ship coming our way." Sasuke said beside Shikamaru as he looked through a telescope. It always amazed Shikamaru that a once respected Uchiha was now a lowly pirate such as himself all because he refused to marry a female. Then again after being a pirate for more than twelve years from the day he left, nothing should surprise him.

"Any ship we should know?" Shikamaru asked narrowing his eyes to make out the outline as the wind blew his hair freely around his head.

"No markings of a trade ship or anything else for that matter. It's as if it's a ghost ship. I dont even see people." Sasuke frowned handing the telescope over to Shikamaru. "Perhaps someone already got to it."

"Could be. Move in that direction."

Giving the orders, Sasuke sent everyone running to change the direction of the ship.

Shikamaru wondered who could be on the blank ship. Well he was about to find out soon enough.

X~x~X

"A ship is making it's way here." Choji said watching the giant ship moving there way. "What should we do Naruto?"

"Ino hide below deck. Shino, Neji guard her. The rest of you prepare for an invasion."

"They could be friendly." Ino remarked fearfully holding on to Narutos arm. Would she ever be rid of the fear? Already it had been eight years since she last saw prince Kabuto, now king and still she was afraid. Seven years of running from country to country until they came upon a ship that would help them. Now a year later Naruto owned the ship that was ready to take them to the new world. Soon she'd see what Naruto describe as he comforted her in the long hours of the night.

"Not with flags like that." Naruto shook his head as everyone stayed low. "Now go little sister, or else I will be forced to drag you."

"Come with me Naruto." Ino begged.

"I am to keep you safe and I can not if I am hiding." running a hand down her cheek he smiled, "It's alright Little Sister. We've been running from the king, for eight years. I will not let these pirates take me down."

"Promise me you will be careful. Naruto, we have never faught pirates such as these. Promise me you will be alright."  
"Of course. I aim to keep you safe." He promised kissing her forehead, "Now go before I do drag you."

Ino nodded and made her way quickly with Neji and Shino.

"The rest of you prepare." Naruto said pulling a blade free from his side with one hand and a mask on with the other. The others quickly copied his movements as they hid their face from the world.

It wasn't often they went against pirates. When ever they chanced to see his ship, they took it as abandon. It helped that they carried no flags or anything of importance. The ship looked as if it was abandon and had been for years. It was a ghost ship and because many pirates were a superstitious lot, very rarely would they dare to venture forth.

"Sai?"

"Yes Naruto?" Sai answered from behind his blank mask that matched everyone elses.

"Take half and move to the rear. I'll take the other half and move toward the front. When they dock make no movement unless needed."

"Otherwords we hide until they find us."

"Or start to burn the ship."

"Joy." Sai replied dryly as he followed Naruto's orders. Staying low both groups split in half and faded into the crooks and crannies of the ship.

X~x~X

"Any life yet?" Shikamaru asked as they came within yards of the ship.

"None." Sasuke replied.

"Are we docking?" Sora asked quietly. "It is bad luck to dock on an abandon ship."

"Everything is bad luck." Sasuke smirked. "Don't be afraid, we'll protect you."

Sora glared as he adjusted the strap to his blade at his side. "More like I'll protect you my lord." He replied mockingly.

"Enough." Shikamaru ordered as they came leveled with the ship. "I have no time for this."

Both glared at one another as they moved to stand behind him. Once a board was placed from their ship to the other Shikamaru walked acrossed first followed by the others. With a hand motion he kept most of his men on his ship.

Once on the knew ship he looked around. Was it really abandon? There was no signs of life or anything for that matter. It looked grubby and smelt rotten, dead even.

"A ghost ship. It might disappear with us on it." Sora said spooking a few of the crew men.

"That is an old wives tale, idiot." Sasuke barked annoyed.

"But tales are based off truth." Sora argued.

Shikamaru ignored the rest of their argument. He knew it was something they did more often when they felt afraid. It was a way to distract themselves from their fear.

Moving further on to the ship he kicked a barrel gently. Empty. "We head downward."

His voice brought silence from all of the others.

"Did you just say you wish to explore more?" Sora gulped.

"There could be something of use below." Shikamaru lifted a brow. "We would be stupid to leave, if there is something of use below."

"But-"

"You can stay here if you wish Sora, but I will go below."

"Then I shall go with you." Sasuke said giving Sora a taunting look.

"So will I." Sora whimpered tightening his hand on his blade. "Lead the way Captain."

X~x~X  
Naruto froze as the 'Captain' turned his way. If they tried to go farther he'd stop them. He wished he could see the face of the man he would kill but behind the hair and the stubble it was almost impossible. Not that it seemed to bother the others since they looked exactly the same.

With a nod toward Sai, he ready himself.

X~x~X

Shikamaru reached out his hand to grasp the door when out of no where a blade attacked. Jumping back he pushed Sasuke and Sora away as he pulled his own blade and blocked the next attack.

"What are you?" He asked as a masked man in tan clothing that matched the ship attacked again. Using his blade he pushed the attacker off. Going for a strike he cursed as the man blocked his blade with another.

From his right Sora attacked the man, but the man was to fast as he dodged and kicked out, knocking Sora backward and taking out two other men as they scrambled to get up.

Sasuke attacked at the same time Shikamaru did but both blades were blocked by the man.

"Are you a demon?" Shikamaru asked shocked as he was sent backward along with Sasuke. With a nod both circled around their attacker. "Why don't you answer me!"

The man said nothing as he ducked under Shikamaru's strike and flipped over Sasuke's. Landing beside Sora he kicked him, knocking him out. Without waiting for an attack the man jumped at Shikamaru forcing him to dodge to the right as Sasuke went left. Once again the man was blocking the front door.

"So you can dodge a blade but can you do the same for a bullet?" Haku called from his place on Shikamaru's ship.

Turning Shikamaru saw the rest of his men, eaching holding a pistle on his quick attacker. Lowering his blade he moved forward, watching the way the man tensed he stopped. "Will you remove your mask from your live body or will I remove it from your dead one?"

Still the man said nothing.

X~x~X

Naruto knew Sai was waiting for his signal, but even then he did not have enough men to face off the army of pirates. They would just fall to their death for no reason.

If he took out the Captain, the others might retreat. Of course he could die... Ino was worth it. He promised to keep his little sister safe.

Without thought he went for the Captain.

X~x~X

Shikamaru stood in shock as the man went for him. He did not move as a bang was heard nor did he move as the man staggared and fell to his knees.

As the man held his side gasping in pain, Shikamaru moved toward him. "I am sorry it had to come to this." He said reaching out a hand.

"Don't touch him!" someone yelled as the door was forced open and another person came out with a blade already pointed at Shikamaru. Their body moving to protect the fallen man. "I should kill you were you stand."  
Shikamaru felt his heart stop as he met familiar eyes. Though the hair was cut like a boys and she wore loose mens clothing he could never forget the eyes.

"Stand down!" He shouted when he felt his men move. "Stand down!"

"Captain?" someone called, but Shikamaru didn't care.

"Ino?" He said reaching out a hand.

"Don't come closer." she warned tensing up as he used her name.

"Ino-"  
"How do you know my name." She demanded.

"Stand back Little Sister." the man gasped moving slowly to his feet. "Why do you never do as I say?"

"Because what you say never makes sense." Ino countered allowing Naruto to move infront of her. Noticing the blood on his body she gasped and dropped her weapon. "Naruto! your bleeding!"

"Naruto?" The pirate in front of her said.

"You stupid man! If he dies then so do you!" Ino cried as tears threatened to fall. Holding a hand over Naruto's wound she glared. She couldn't lose Naruto. He was all she had left. If he died, she didn't know what she would do.

As she saw the pirate coming closer to them, she felt Naruto tense forcing himself to stand, he tightened his hand on his blade and moved to stand in front of her.

"Leave." Naruto rasped between his pain. One hand held over Ino's as he tried to stop the blood.

"Kill them and this one dies." Sai snarled holding his own blade to Sora's now conscious neck.

"You will die before you kill him." another pirate yelled from the other ship. All around, Ino felt Naruto's men come out as they held their own swords. Behind her Neji and Shino appeared their blades inches from Shikamaru's face.

X~x~X

"Are you willing to die?" Sasuke asked gripping his blade.

"No one is to die." Shikamaru growled. "Lower your weapons." Before anyone could argue with him he yelled, "NOW!"

After a small hesitation, all of their weapons lowered, each of his men watching him in shock. Ignoring them he turned back to Ino.

"So you wish to kill us yourself." she glared as she moved closer to Naruto. Her fear eating away at Shikamaru's heart.

"No Ino, I could never kill you." Shikamaru said. To his right he heard Sasuke gasp.

"How do you know me?" Ino asked.

"Because it's me... Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru..." Ino said in shock. Looking closer she knew he was telling the truth. There was her love standing right in front of her.  
"So it is." Naruto huffed out before his body went limp, his mask falling free.

"NARUTO!" Ino yelled catching him at the same time Shikamaru did. Lowering him to the deck, she tore his shirt and held back her tears. So much blood. "Hold on Naruto... Neji!"

"Here My lady." Neji said moving Shikamaru aside. Feeling Naruto's wound he sighed. "It went straight through. From what I can see it missed all the important bits."

"Not that Naruto will agree since he believes all his parts are important." Sai said coming to stand beside Neji. "Let us get him below deck."

"Allow me." Shino said moving Ino gently aside to pick up their fallen man.

"This is what he gets for jumping without thinking." Sai remarked dryly.

Giving him a dirty look Ino followed Naruto below.

Days later found Ino sitting beside Naruto's side. She refused to leave him. She refused even as the others came to check on him or bath him.

When the door behind her opened she knew without looking who it was.

"Ino?" Shikamaru said.  
"Shikamaru... I do not know if I should hate you for this or cry." Ino whispered tiredly.

"What are you doing out here?" Shikamaru asked watching the love of his life rinse Naruto's brow with a wet cloth. It was odd that the bullet wound wouldn't kill him but the fever afterwards would try and take him.

"Cooling him off." Ino said not looking at him.

"That is not what I meant."

"Why did you leave me?" Ino asked instead. Lifting her eyes she showed Shikamaru the unshed tears. "Why did you go?"

"You were to marry a prince. How could I compete with that?"

"By loving me." Ino said forcing a smile. "The day I heard I was to marry that man, I cried. I tried to send word to you but I could not. Everything I did was in vane. Here I was, a stupid girl in love believing her true prince would come and save her, but he never came. He never appeared. When Naruto came back with word that you were gone, I died a little inside."

"Ino-"  
"Days later I married that stupid man. Naruto said he would take me away from him, if I asked, but my only escape was gone. For many years I was alone. No one to love me or save me, until Naruto returned years later. For years afterward we ran. Always one step ahead of him. Then he stopped chasing us. He married Sakura, even she could not give him a child," Ino stated bitterly, "Still we ran. My family would not take me back, so Naruto told me of his life in the new world. He said he'd keep me safe. He's been keeping me safe for so long that if he dies so do I." Ino cried trying to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry." Shikamaru said coming up behind her and pulling her into his body. "Ino, I'm so sorry. When I heard you were to marry him, I lost it. I drank as much as I could until I couldn't afford it. I did not want to see you loved by another. I had to leave."  
"The only one who loved me was Naruto. He risked his life for me. Do you think being married to a King was wonderful? It was hell. Everyday I begged that the next time he hit me it would be the one to take my life, but it never was."  
"He struck you." Shikamaru felt the fury eating at him. How dare that bastard lay a hand on his woman! If he ever saw the man he'd gut him!  
"Did you ever love me?" Ino asked quietly sometime later.

"I've never stopped." was the reply.

"Good, now that we got this over with, both of you leave my side. I am a sick man in need of rest." Naruto rasped not opening his eyes.

"Naruto!" Ino cried joyfully.

"Ouch Ino, I am a wounded man as well. Do you wish me to die?" Naruto cried out as he found Ino laughing and hugging him for all that she was worth. "Get woman! Leave me be. If I am to die I do not wish the world to know it was by a woman's hug!"

"You will be well?" Ino asked smiling wiping away her tears. "Gods! I've never cried so much in my life."

"Then cry else where." Naruto sniffed making himself comfortable. "I'm in need of rest not abuse."

"Alright, because you are such a child when hurt, I'll leave you be. I'll send Neji in to check on you." Ino giggled moving to the door. Behind her she heard Shikamaru speak to Naruto before he followed her.

"What did you say to him?" She asked as he entered her room.

"I was thanking him for keep you safe." Shikamaru grinned pulling her into his arms. "For being there when I was not." He added kissing her. "I love you Ino."

"Funny, it seems I love you as well." Ino replied softly. "I loved you all along."

"One day I shall make this up to you."

X~x~X

"Be gone man!" Naruto glared, "I am not a child in need of cuddling."

"I am trying to help you." Sasuke remarked with a smirk. "You did only get shot weeks ago."

"Yes and for every one of those weeks you have made youself comfortable in my life, now be gone!" Naruto jerked his arm from Sasuke's hold before stalking off as best he could across the ship.

Ino laughed as he grumbled and cursed both crew men for laughing and enjoying his discomfort at Sasuke's attention.  
"It seems Sasuke is in love." Shikamaru chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "He even shaved and cut his hair."

"And Naruto has no idea what to do." Ino smiled up at him. "He's never had someone such as Sasuke. You know I always knew Sasuke was never interested in woman. For a duke's son he always avoided brothels. His brother was always in them but never him."

"Which is why he ran the day of his ceremony. By luck we ended up in the same place... I've been meaning to ask you... Is Neji not the cousin of Hinata?"

"Yes, he is... he is no longer part of their family. He was disowned when he told Hinata's husband Gaara, he was in love with him. Now I think he is beginning to fancy Shino."

"Is it not odd that all of us started our lives differently and ended up here."

"As Neji says it's all part of destiny."

"Do you wish to hear our new destiny." Shikamaru said after a small silence.

"What?" Ino asked turning to face him fully.

"Our own marriage."

X~x~X  
"Naruto." Ino smiled forcing back her tears. "I'll miss you."

Naruto smiled as he gave her a gentle hug. Wiping away her tears he said, "You have your own life to lead Little Sister. One day we'll meet again, until then, I want you to watch yourself and perhaps tell the babe when he's born that I am perfection."

"Naruto." Ino laughed as he meant her to.

"When next we meet, it will be in the new world." Shikamaru smiled patting Naruto's shoulder and pulling Ino's round body toward his own.

"Take care of her Shikamaru, or else your head will end up as my foot stool." Naruto warned with a smirk.

"I'll make sure he takes care of me." Ino promised releasing Naruto's hand. "Be safe."

"After healing for six months, a marriage between you and this monkey, news of a baby to come, and trying to avoid a stalking Uchiha, I believe I am already as cautious and safe as I can make myself. Now I must go or else I'll never be free of the sea. I was never made for the sea. I can not wait to touch land again." Naruto laughed as he pulled away. Turning away from them he waved over his shoulder as he made his way to his own ship.

"For a man that says he's not made of the sea, he is a natural, he moves with such grace, just as he fights." Sasuke remaked.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru raised his brow at the bag resting over the now recoginizable Uchiha's shoulder.

"Where else? Naruto is leaving, I must follow before I lose him." Sasuke grinned. With a nod he followed a scowling blond on to the other ship.

"I'm going to miss them." Ino said softly.

"So will I." Shikamaru sighed. All of his crew memebers minus Sasuke watched as the 'ghost ship' finally left their side and faded into the growing fog. "It really is a ghost ship."

Ino laughed and as she pulled away. "You have no idea."

"What do you mean by that? Ino? Ino answer me!"

X~x~X

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled happily running out of her home to her husband of six years. Before their first son was born they had already purchased land near the ocean. His crew men not wanting to be left out decided the pirate life was not for them and soon settled around them.  
"Ino! Don't run! You carry my fourth child!"

"Oh hush, you cautious man!" Ino giggled as she came to a stop in front of him. Behind her their two oldest sons stood with their sister in between them.

"What is so great that you must run like a mad woman?" Shikamaru asked lifting his oldest son, named after Naruto, which Ino insisted upon, into his arms. His other son, named after Shikamaru's father, moved to hug his legs, one day he'd see the man again. There was only so much a letter could give. His daughter named after Tenten, was picked up by Ino. Why Tenten instead of another? Shikamaru had remembered asking, to this Ino replied sadly, 'Tenten was in the same position with her bishop husband, he beat her one day sending her into an early labor. She died right along with the son the bishop wanted.' Shikamaru nodded and said no more.

"Naruto is coming home!" Ino smiled happily. "I've gotten his letter today. He says he'll see us soon."  
Shikamaru laughed as he pulled his wife close and kissed her hard. Ignoring the cat calls he got from his giant family and the 'yuck' from his children he kissed Ino again.

"What of his desire?" Haku asked once Ino pulled away blushing.

"He killed the king." Ino said wiping away the lone tear. Naruto had kept his promise. "He killed the king!"

As one they all cheered and gave one another hugs. Their joy so great that some even danced in place as they broke into song.

"That's not all!" Ino yelled over the crowd.

"There is more?" a crew men called in the sudden silence.

"Sasuke sends word that he finally captured his runaway bride."

"That lucky goat!" was all that was understood as they once again went back to celebration.


End file.
